


Let's Have a Picnic

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Nightmare, Picnic, Recovery, goose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: After Sans has a bad nightmare Ora takes them for a picnic.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_Sans listened to Ora talk as he ate. It was a comforting sound. The sudden silence had him looking up to find Ora not there. He looked back down to continue eating. Ora laid out in front of him, chest torn open from where he'd been eating...._

Sans woke up rattling. He looked around frantically trying to figure out where he was. Behind him Papyrus sat up and curled around Sans, rumbling softly. "WE'RE HERE, IT'S OKAY. THERE'S LOTS OF FOOD. WE'RE SAFE. WE'RE BOTH HERE." Sans shuddered hard, clawing into his dead eye socket. Papyrus increased the volume of his purring. "WE'RE HERE, WE'RE FINE, WE'RE SAFE."

“Sans? Pap?” Ora called, hearing Papyrus’ soothing Sans. “Are you two okay?”

Sans blinked slowly. "...ora?" he muttered quietly.

"YES, THAT'S ORA. SHE'S HERE TOO," Papyrus told Sans. He looked at the door. "COME IN."

Ora pushed the door open and smiled at both of them. “Hey guys. Everything okay?” She asked as she slowly approached.

Sans stared at Ora, carefully examining her. She wasn't bleeding. Papyrus purred. "EVERYTHING'S FINE. WE'RE SAFE AND TOGETHER."

Ora climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Sans. “Everything is good. All three of us are healthy and happy.”

Sans pulled away from Ora. “...smells like food.” Papyrus dug into his inventory and gave Sans some jerky.

"I have breakfast ready." She said, backing off the bed with a smile. "I'll go get it for you guys." She turned to leave.

“COME BACK WITH IT, OKAY?” Papyrus petted Sans.

Ora hurried to the kitchen, plating two portions of bacon, sausage, eggs, and hash browns and heading back much more slowly. “I’m back with food.” She pushed the door open with her foot and carrying it over to them. Papyrus pulled Ora into the cuddle pile. Sans looked at the food, and slowly began to eat it. The shakes in his body faded as he ate, Papyrus' solid purring and Ora's squishy warmth rooting him to reality. Ora focused on hugging the both of them tightly and trying to be a grounding influence. “Feel better?”

"yeah." Sans sighed heavily. "thanks."

“Need to talk about it?” She offered hesitantly.

"...no."

"YOU SAID ORA SMELLED LIKE FOOD," Papyrus pointed out. Sans scratched at his eye socket.

“I wouldn’t be bothered by whatever it is. But if you don’t want to talk, I’m not gonna make you.” She smiled. She wanted to pull his hand away from his eye, but didn’t know what would be okay right now.

"....ate you."

Papyrus purred. "YOU DON'T NEED TO. THERE'S LOTS OF FOOD HERE. ORA IS SAFE."

Ora hugged him tightly. “You won’t. I trust you, and if you need food, I will gladly get anything for you.”

“...shouldn’t.”

“SHE CAN.”

“I will.” She assured.

Papyrus smiled at Ora. “EVERYTHING IS OKAY.”

“Yes it is. With you guys here, how can it be anything but great?” Sans shook his head and grinned. Here he was confessing he was afraid he'd hurt Ora, saying he wanted to eat her, and she replied that life was great with him around. “Eat. Both of you. Breakfast is important.”

"ALL MEALS ARE IMPORTANT." Papyrus turned to his own meal and dug in, Sans following at a slightly slower pace.

“True.” She stayed there, wrapped around them as they ate.

Sans nuzzled Ora. “...thanks.” He felt more there now, less likely to lose himself and lash out.

"No need to thank me." She kissed his cheek. Sans grinned at Ora. Papyrus hugged both of them tightly. "Once you guys are eating, what would you like to do today?"

“OH! WE CAN GO TO THE PARK!”

"That sounds like fun. What do you think Sans?" She hummed. "Oh! We can have a picnic!"

“...picnics are good.”

"Yes! Picnics are a lot of fun!"

Papyrus grinned and nudged Sans. The shorter skeleton uncurled to stretch out. “...better get ready then.”

"Alright! You do that, I'm gonna go make sandwiches!" She plopped a kiss on each of their cheeks and hurried from the room. She gave really good kisses. Wait, did he just think that? Sans touched his cheek lightly. Papyrus grinned at Sans and clambered out of bed. 

"COME ON BROTHER!"

Ora was in the kitchen, making all kinds of sandwiches. Ham, turkey, chicken, whatever they had that would make good picnic food. It took perhaps longer than it would have once upon a time, but the pair came out, Papyrus cheerfully looking at the spread. "THAT LOOKS GOOD!"

"Good! Am I missing anything?"

"...no looks great." Sans wouldn't push her to keep being a miracle when he knew the budget was tight. He thought. Was he remembering that right?

"Alright! Then....where did I put the cooler.....?" She started looking around.

Papyrus quickly dug it out and put it on the table. "HERE!"

"Oh! Thank you!" She beamed at him, before tossing a couple frozen water bottles in to keep everything cold. "I haven't started on drinks. What do you guys want?"

“WATER.”

“...ketchup.” Papyrus sighed and shook his head.

"Water, ketchup, and apple juice for me." She tossed them into the cooler too. "Anything else?"

“THAT’S LOTS,” Papyrus assured her. Sans nodded.

"Napkins!"

Sans reached into his pocket and pulled some out.

"Perfect." She grinned at him. "Wanna leave em there or toss em in the cooler?"

“...keep em.”

Papyrus pulled a face. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THOSE IN THERE?” Sans shrugged.

"That's alright. I find weird things in my pockets all the time." She grinned, putting the napkins in a bag and in the cooler.

“YOU SHOULD CLEAN YOUR POCKETS OUT REGULARLY.”

"Every time I do the laundry."

“WHAT? THEN HOW ARE THERE THINGS IN YOUR POCKET?”

"I constantly shove things in em." She shrugged.

“...smart.”

"Plus, there are some things I keep there. Basic first aid stuff, beading things, a pen, and a couple hair ties."

"WE SHOULD GET YOU SOMETHING WITH AN ARTIFICIAL INVENTORY."

"...could try to make one."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Papyrus beamed at Sans.

"That sounds awesome!" She beamed. "But you don't have to go through that trouble for me..."

"NONSENSE! WE'D LOVE TO DO IT FOR YOU."

"Well, thank you."

"...anytime," Sans offered.

"You guys are awesome. Really really awesome." She hurried to hug both of them. "Now, should we head to the park?"

"YES! LET'S GO!" Papyrus picked up the basket and cheerfully lead the way out, Sans following at a slower pace as usual.

Ora grinned. "Wanna walk? Or should I grab my keys?"

"WALKING IS NICE!"

"...always great to feel...outside."

"Walking it is!" She grinned. "It's a lovely day out there." Sans took her hand gently. Ora squeezed his hand with a wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Being out here was a bit like a dream. Sans kept expecting to wake back up Underground starving. The sun was warm against him, and more than that, there was Ora. He couldn't believe how this human had just opened her home to him and his brother without any questions. He looked over at her with a smile before looking back forward.

Ora smiled at him. How’d she gotten so lucky to have these amazing people in her life? Her life was so much better, and she got to help them in return. And getting to see them come out of their shells, to be healthy, to see them getting to see things on the surface! Icing on the cake. Well, she supposed the real icing on the cake was the fact that Sans was opening up to her more and more and he was handsome too! 

Papyrus set the blanket out and carefully smoothed it out before plopping the basket on top. He spotted some ducks and immediately went down to watch them. Sans grinned. "...it's good to see him enjoy this."

“It is! Maybe I’ll find him a book on local critters? It’s good to see you enjoying this too ya know.” She grinned.

Sans chuckled. "...guess i am."

“I’m glad.”

"...it's nice here. watching clouds."

“Yeah...they’re pretty.” She looked up with a smile. “See any fun shapes?”

"...bear monster."

“Oh, where’s the bear?” Sans pointed up at something that looked vaguely bearish with six legs. “Oh nice!” She grinned. “How about dragon?” She pointed at a vaguely wiggly shape.

Sans considered it and shrugged. "...sure." He turned and pointed at another. "tentacled monster."

“Oh yes!.” She laughed. “Frog?” She pointed.

"...yup. and another standing up beside it."

“Yes!” Sans grinned at Ora and looked over to check on his brother. Who was standing perfectly still and in a staring contest with a goose. Ora noticed and started giggling. “Oh boy.”

The goose honked at Papyrus. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU WANT," Papyrus told the goose.

“It wants you to back away most likely. They tend to be territorial and aggressive.”

"THEN WHY DID IT COME TO ME?"

"...to give you goosebumps."

"NYEH! SANS!"

Ora giggled, bumping Sans with her shoulder. “Probably to warn you away, or curiosity.” The goose honked again.

“I AM SORRY GOOSE BUT I DON’T SPEAK HONKS.”

“And the goose doesn’t speak english.”

"THIS IS A DIFFICULTY."

"...just wave hi to it." Papyrus waved at the goose. It honked and ruffled up before turning and walking away.

Ora laughed. "I think you won the stare down."

"NYEH! OF COURSE I WON!" He still had a huge goofy grin on his face though and looked completely pleased with himself.

"There was really never any doubt." She agreed happily.

Papyrus wandered back over. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“...cloud watching.”

"Yup. And now I want cotton candy." Ora laughed.

“WE COULD GET SOME!”

"Hm...I'll have to see if there are any fairs nearby...or into getting our own maker." She hummed. "The bagged stuff in the grocery stores is not very good."

“OH! WE CAN MAKE IT?”

“...sounds fun.”

“I’ll look for a machine. Oh! Maybe one that turns hard candy into cotton candy!” She grinned.

"WE CAN DO THAT?" Papyrus gasped.

“Yup!” Ora pulled out her phone to start looking right away.

"...sounds fun."

"YES! WE'LL HAVE TO BUY LOTS OF CANDY TO MAKE IT WITH!"

“Yes! I can almost taste it already!” Papyrus cheered. Sans chuckled quietly and laid back down closing his eyes. Ora beamed at Papyrus. “Have you ever had it before?”

“NOPE! BUT IT SOUNDS DELICIOUS!”

“It is! I was actually forbidden from having it as a kid.” She admitted.

“...why’s that?”

“I kinda got really hyper. It’s not a problem now.”

“NYEH! LOTS OF ENERGY IS GOOD FOR YOU!”

“Lots of energy is very good!” She agreed. “But hyper is energy that can’t be focused.”

“HM. IS THAT WHY SANS WAS SO DISTRESSED BY MY PAINTING FRENZY.” 

Sans did his best to look uninvolved.

“Painting frenzy?”

“I REPAINTED THE HOUSE WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING!”

“Oh wow!”

“...was interesting to wake up to,” Sans agreed.

“I bet.” She laughed. “Interior or exterior?”

“BOTH!”

“...had to finish it when he stopped.” The poor house had been only partly done, with patches here and there not finished at all.

“Oh no.” She giggled.

“OUR HOUSE LOOKED GREAT!”

“I bet it was really something.”

“...yup. something.” Sans grinned.

She grinned back. “When I was in like...middle school maybe...a young teen at least, we repainted the bathroom and at the time I really considered myself an artist, so my parents let me have a small bit of wall space to do a painting. I started an eyeball. And ran out of paint...to this day there is a half finished eye over the window in the laundry room at my childhood home.”

“WHY AN EYEBALL?” Sans chuckled at the story.

“It’s the one thing I’m half decent at drawing.”

“I USED TO MAKE SNOW SCULPTURES.”

“Really?”

“YES. IT BECAME HARDER WHEN I CHANGED.” He flexed his long spindly fingers.

“Snow is hard to work with. Maybe you’ll have more luck with sand.” She offered.

"YOU THINK SO?" Papyrus tilted his head.

“Sand is firmer to begin with.” Ora shrugged. “I don’t know for sure, but it would be worth a try, right?”

"I WOULD LIKE TO!"

“Alright! Once it gets a bit warmer, we can go to the beach during the day...and I’ll remember sand toys this time.”

Papyrus beamed widely and Sans nodded. "...sounds fun."

“We can also go swimming in the ocean, if you’d like.”

"THE OCEAN? NOT THE LAKE LIKE LAST TIME?"

“We can do the lake too. But I was thinking ocean. If you want. It’s a longer trip.”

"THAT WOULD BE COOL!"

"...yup." He'd have to remind Papyrus to be careful in the water when it got closer to the time.

“Alright! Can...can skeletons swim?”

"OF COURSE WE CAN!"

"...have to...do something first..." Sans frowned. There was something missing.

“Oki doki. We can figure it out when the time comes.” She grinned. “But it’s gonna be awesome when it happens!”

"YEAH!"

"...bodies. we need bodies."

“Oki doki. So...Lotta food beforehand?”

"THAT ISN'T NECESSARY! WE HAVE ENOUGH TO SUMMON OUR BODIES NOW. LOOK!" Papyrus promptly proceeded to summon his body and then dismiss it.

“That is still so freaking awesome.”

"...glad you like it."

“Every time I learn more about what you can do and who you guys are, I’m more amazed.” She said honestly.

The pair smiled at her in pleasure. "...cotton candy?" Sans suggested.

"OH YES!" Ora laughed and let the two skeletons lead her on a search through the park for cotton candy. They didn't find any, but they did get ice cream. That was almost as good. Sans took his time finishing off his ice cream while Papyrus devoured his rapidly. Ora relaxed between them. It was a perfect ending for the day. The darkness of the morning had faded. Even better, Sans knew it would keep doing so. No resets here after all.


End file.
